Future Generation Daycare
Future Generation Daycare is the Daycare Center where Corduroy Bear and his friends go to school at which is located on the first floor of DeVry University North Brunswick NJ in the North back area. This school is run by two sweet, pleasant, and kind ladies called Karen Miller and Maryanne Fisher who takes good care of all of the kids at Future Generation Daycare. Corduroy Bear and his friends and I (Patrick William Rich) love Karen Miller and Maryanne Fisher. Future Generation Daycare students and teachers The Toddler Room Teachers: Karen Miller and Maryanne Fisher * Corduroy The Bear (legal name Corduroy William Johnothon Carolley) * 2-year-old Patrick (legal name Patrick William Carolley) * Pinocchio Disney (based on the Character from Walt Disney's animated Movie Pinocchio) (legal name Pinocchio Timothy Disney) * Julia Young * Peter Shephard (based on the character from Jumanji) * Olivia Flaversham (Based on the character from The Great Mouse Detective) * Skippy Bunny and Tagalong Bunny (based on the character from Disney's animated film Robin Hood) * Timothy James McCormick * Jack Baker and Jill Baker * Jimmy Buffalo * Feliks Snowflake * Grace, Alex, Robert, and Shirley Temple The Big Kid Room Teachers: Sarah Disney (Pinocchio Disney's stepmother) and Pam Spencer * Eric Cartman (based on a character from South Park and one of Corduroy and Pinocchio's enemy) * Lampwick (based on a character from Walt Disney's animated film Pinocchio) (legal name William Robert Lampwick) * Thaddeus J. Pinchworm Jr (aka Smitty the Bully based on the bully from Walt Disney's 1941 animated film Dumbo) * Sarah Bunny (Based on the character from Disney's animated film Robin Hood) * Isabel York * Judy Shephard (Based on the character from Jumanji * Tyler Kissle * Preston Barnes * Huges Pope * Thomas Petenger * Joseph Dews Gallery 27674455674_1f5cf5db2d_o.jpg|Entrance to the Corduroy The Bear's school 27674456654_f611b81e75_o.jpg 27786811754_9bbaedd175_o.jpg|Picnic tables at Future Generation Daycare for Corduroy The Bear and his school mates and his teachers to go on a picnic on hot summer days. 27786835894_87bba9671b_o.jpg 28299183912_796ea7e18b_o.jpg 28324806121_3c05bc9665_o.jpg 28370391116_944acd4706_o.jpg 28324815121_c138534cc8_o.jpg 28324811621_7278e04f51_o.jpg s-l1600 (91).jpg|Jack and Jill poster at Corduroy The Bear's school which is Future Generation Daycare on the first floor of DeVry University North Brunswick NJ s-l1600 (92).jpg s-l1600 (93).jpg s-l1600 (94).jpg s-l1600 (95).jpg 32773107044_1a92b1d4ed_o.jpg|Future Generation Daycare sign 33232581640_e2e1a3b8f4_o.jpg|Powerlines next to the school which is in the DeVry building very cool. 33574860116_eb5bc78d5f_o.jpg 33574862706_27d864518a_o.jpg School Lunch drinks and Food and Tray designs at Future Generation Daycare (this school) Food and Drinks Apple-Juice-4oz-Carton2_v2.png|Apple Juice Grape-Juice-4oz-Carton2_v2.png|Grape Juice Orange-Juice-4oz-Carton2_v2.png|Orange Juice school-milk.jpg|milk schoolmilk_1perlow_8oz.jpg|plain milk schoolmilk_ffchoco_8oz.jpg|chocolate milk schoolmilk_ffskim_8oz.jpg|skim milk schoolmilk_straw_8oz.jpg|strawberry milk schoolmilk_vanshake_8oz.jpg|vanilla milk OTF446132L.jpg|Max Cheese sticks 1_1345815285690.jpg 20110906-083608.jpg YpZ91D5.jpg v8jXDKHbmrcN58oS8K5LZQ_m.jpg chickennoodlesoup_nc6.jpg|Chicken Noodle Soup pasta Figiol soup.jpg|Pasta Figiol soup double-stuff.jpg|Max Double Stuff pizza Apple-fruit.jpg|Red delicious apples 10Min_Tomato_Soup.jpg.rend.sniipadlarge.jpeg|Tomato Soup 20100218-peruvian-chicken-thumb-625xauto-74550.jpg|Roast Chicken chicken-noodle.png pepperidge-farm-goldfish-clipart-1.jpg|Pepperidge Farm Goldfish crackers shutterstock_250166398-1-1280x960.jpg|Macaroni and Cheese k2-_9399c408-7f37-49b4-981e-4aa378e28c4e.v1.jpg|Peanut butter and strawberry jelly 500-21272__1.jpg|Peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich large_bluelake_greenbeans.png|Green Beans large_corn.png|Sweet Corn ProdAdminImage.jpg|Peanut butter and raspberry sandwich 6393926.jpg|Cheese Ravioli 6393915.jpg|Beef Ravioli food-service-white-mashed.jpg|Mashed Potatoes Pizza.jpg|Max Pizza picweI3iB.jpg|Buttered Noodles for spaghetti Grilled-Cheese-wrap.jpg|Grilled Cheese Sandwich Grilled-Ham-And-Cheese-wrap.jpg|Grilled Cheese Sandwich with ham max-wraps.jpg|Max wraps Integrated Enchilada Flyer.jpg|Enchiladas DCS-059B_1z.jpg|applesauce bgSandwiches.jpg diced-pears-in-light-syrup-10-can.jpg|Diced pears chicken-nuggets-ranked-earths-best-kids-GF.jpg|Gluten Free Chicken Nuggets Screen-Shot-2013-08-14-at-4.07.17-PM.jpg|Crispy Chickens spaghetti-bolognese.jpg|Spaghetti 1409088326455.jpg|French fries for burgers White-Castle-sliders-18-pack.jpg|White Castle Hamburgers or Cheeseburgers sideBurger.jpg|Hamburgers or Cheeseburgers bgBurger.jpg Integrated Smart Snacks Flyer Oct_ 2015.jpg Philly-Cheesesteak-Sandwiches.jpg|Philly Cheese steak sandwich 64187_640x428.jpg|Chicken Pot Pie 108691_640x428.jpg|Shepard's Pie 520.jpg|fruit salads 31zN7+uVC+L.jpg|Trays to put food and drink on Tray designs (the trays are made by Cambro) 1249859.jpg 1249858.jpg 1249856.jpg 271588.jpg 271536.jpg 271579.jpg 271520.jpg 271515.jpg 271495.jpg 47998254208 68c2845412 o.jpg 47998255452 fa3237218b o.jpg 47998254338 55aec2ced5 o.png 47998296001 bc9c543db5 o.jpg 47998255487 763be62bf0 o.jpg 47998255727 904d7def47 o.jpg 47998254623 59670e1334 o.jpg 47998255507 f01f954f89 o.jpg Breakfast Food imageService (1).jpg|Kellogg's Frosted Mini Wheats imageService (2).jpg|Kellogg's Corn Flakes imageService (4).jpg|Kellogg's Frosted Flakes large_b81f2ef6-b4ae-4db3-814e-4db701f3af95.jpg|Rice Krispies Cereal imageService (5).jpg|Honey Bunches of Oats Cereal imageService (6).jpg|Special K Cereal bd0c7cacca3ae6b89bea6b626febfcb5.jpg Blueberry-Cheerios-Cereal-1.jpg 0fc0780efa95b3531149d412a9f5bd79.jpeg cheerios-product-list-with-regard-to-multigrain-cheerios-nutrition-label.jpg imageService (7).jpg media_300_300cdd13-7119-4989-8d16-020c772ae6f8_phpHbv7yj.png Max Pancakes.jpg|Max Pancakes Max BACON AND EGG BREAKFAST BOAT.jpg|Max BACON AND EGG BREAKFAST BOAT THE MAX WHOLE GRAIN EGG AND SAUSAGE BREAKFAST PIZZAS.jpg|THE MAX WHOLE GRAIN EGG AND SAUSAGE BREAKFAST PIZZAS Max BREAKFAST PIZZAZZ WHOLE GRAIN SAUSAGE.jpg|BREAKFAST PIZZAZZ WHOLE GRAIN SAUSAGE Max TWISTED STIX WHOLE GRAIN CINNAMON BLUEBERRY.jpg|Max TWISTED STIX WHOLE GRAIN CINNAMON BLUEBERRY Future Generation Daycare Buses 32475144527 60b4c7830f o.jpg Future Generation Daycare Buses at the DeVry building it is located in.jpg Future Generation Daycare bus full elevation.png 49274960067 e225088702 k.jpg 49274960037 88a641d518 k.jpg 49274753886 189c9b3fb5 k.jpg Future Generation Daycare Bus right side and passenger entrance.png Future Generation Daycare Bus front.png Future Generation Daycare Bus.png Future Generation Daycare Bus first version used in Corduroy Goes to School right side and entrance.jpg 49340945393 0cf5985f23 k.jpg Future Generation Daycare Bus first version used in Corduroy Goes to School.jpg Category:Schools Category:Locations